Snapped
by Magishy333
Summary: This is a half true story, but haven't we all at one point thought about what it would be like to stand up to our source of frustration? ( Bully ) Well I don't have a direct tormenter but I have one person who I cant stand, and so I put it in reader insert form Reader vs world/Fionna Just to get my anger out. T for language oh and just Hurt no confort


**Magi: This is a back to school gift to myself, and because in high school you have homework EVERY day, I don't know if I will have the energy. I have been meaning to do something like this for a while now. For my own purposes, no pairings. School AU **

**I would probably never do something like this, but I might have a mental brake down at one point...**

**Half is a true and unfortunate story, but I decided to write what would happen if I had a back bone... or snapped or was half demon...**

* * *

I always do my best to try and make sure everyone likes me. But then again, when everyone likes you there are some people who don't like you. I have three best friends, but they all despise each other and then there is one person who doesn't like me the most, and her name is Fionna. She never wants anything to do with me, but other times there a places when she does talk to me politely. But I'm about ready to snap.

"Hey (Name)" Marceline came up to me and sat beside me. We were in the hallway before class, and it's a good place to sit.

"Hey Marcy" she set down her books and snapped her head up.

"I forgot my history book I'll be right back." she said with a smile and got up

"Okay!" I called after her. I took out my Hello Kitty notebook and started drawing.

"You're in my spot." I looked up to face the ever so recognizable voice. It was in fact Fionna. I gave her a small smile and moved over.

"What ever I don't see your fucking name engraved in it" I muttered.

-LUNCH TIME-

My friends have a different room they go to for lunch, so I sit in the regular cafeteria. I brought down my Invader Zim lunch box, it had (fav. Food) in it and (Fav. pop). I always sat at a different table, and I hated it, so today I was going to do the impossible, I was going to sit with Marceline. She never sits with me, only Fionna.

I came up to 'their' circle table. I had only sat there once and that was when Fionna was out sick, or some shit.

"What are you doing?" asked an annoyed Fionna.

"What does it look like? I'm sitting." I said in a bored sounding voice.

One of her lackeys pulled the chair away from my grasp.

"No! Go away!" She whined and looked at Marceline for sympathy. Glob she has an annoying voice.

Marceline looked at the table and did nothing. Just as I thought, she doesn't want to do anything.

"Okay." I said quietly on the verge of tears. Stupid female emotions.

I turned to leave until I froze in my spot. 'No. I was not going to accept this! This is childish! Why doesn't she like me?! It makes me so angry! Gah! Why does she have to be such a bitch?! WHY?! I am nice arnt I? I know I wasn't when I was younger but why hold a grudge?! I don't I let go of all emotions tied to when I was bullied I don't care anymore' then I heard the voice in the back of my mind say; 'she isn't you'

**-Breaking point of my imagination-**

"NO!" I said slamming my fist on the table. I didn't dare look at Marceline, she had never seen me get this angry at anything, I was always laughing and smiling, but not this time.

"Go away (Name) you cant sit here!" she yelled back at me. "Do you want me to get the teacher?" she said in a taunting tone.

"I will sit here if I want to! You self centered, over controlling bitch! You don't understand that you have no power! You are useless in this school, you may have money, but that doesn't buy shit! YOU ARE THE WORST KIND OF PEOPLE! Oh and if you think you are more important than me, that you think you own every spot next to Marceline, you are stupid! You cant even get your grades high enough to get on the Honor Roll! YOU ARE NOT IN CHARGE OF ANYTHING! YOU ARE MEAN!" I was crying by this time but I didn't care I kicked the table so hard it flew to the side of the room.

"YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR YOUR ACTIONS BECAUSE YOU WONT EVEN TELL ME WHY!" I ran over to her and took her by the collar of her shirt and smacked her.

"Answer me damn you!" I threw her against the vending machine. By this time everyone was staring at me, and the teachers had the phone ready to call someone.

"You don't understand how hard it is to be nice to you when you don't even treat me with any niceness back, it's like you're taking advantage of my niceness so from now on, you don't get any of that, you will get pure hatred from me. Got it?! Gosh damn! you don't even have a good enough excuse for it either! AND don't give me that shit about you hate what I watch! You and I both know that is the dumbest shit used excuse that I have ever heard!

I cracked my neck and turned to her lackey, Cake.

"And you, you don't have any reason either, you are about as dumb as she is, but yet, you are so stupid as to believe the shit that just piles out of her mouth! And you can not just hate me because I believe one thing or another. I don't make fun of you for no reason! Because I don't, you take advantage of that and believe I am stupider than a brick! Oh and the worst thing you could ever do to me is leave me alone, than you will get shit in your face." My voice was going hoarse from yelling and screaming. But I wasn't finished yet.

"AND YOU!" I pointed at Marceline, "This is what happens when you are constantly picked on for years, and left alone, I am so sick of it! And I don't understand anything anymore! This is so messed up, I would never tell you to stop being friends with her, but man! WHY ARE YOU STILL FRIENDS WITH THAT?!" I pointed at her. "And how can you just sit there and do nothing?!"

I turned to leave, and the when I got to the door of the cafeteria, I turned back to the mess I created and the wide eyes, I creased my eyebrows.

"You can go back to lunch now" I said reverting back into my sweet self and exiting the building.

* * *

**Magi: that feels so good to let out, I don't know if I will post it or not. We'll see. In reality after the table thing happened, I sat down and cried at my own lunch table, my life wasn't so nice. I have had two boy friends, one I broke up with and is still friends with, and the first one broke up through text message, maybe I'll make this a snapped series... maybe not... anyway writing is an excellent way to get your feelings out. **

**Was listening to; Monster-Skillet**


End file.
